1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix type display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus of a COG (chip-on-glass) system carrying driving ICs on a liquid crystal panel or a plasma display apparatus, a method for production thereof and a thermo-compression bonding head used for production of the matrix type display apparatus.
2. Description or the Related Art
FIG. 19 of the attached drawings is a schematic front view illustrating part of one conventional liquid crystal display apparatus of a COG system. In FIG. 19, reference numeral 1 denotes a liquid crystal panel;2 denotes a common substrate on which a common electrode is formed; 3 denotes a TFT substrate on which pixel electrodes, data buses, gate buses; and TFTs (thin film transistors) are formed; and 4 denotes a display area for displaying images.
Reference numeral 5 denotes an area for mounting ICs for driving data buses provided on the TFT substrate 5; 6 to 10 denote ICs mounted thereon for driving the data buses; 11 denotes a group of connection terminals for connection to a flexible circuit board; and 12 denotes the flexible circuit board.
Reference numeral 13 denotes an area provided in the TFT substrate 3 for mounting ICs for driving the gate buses; and 14 denotes an IC mounted therein for driving the gate buses. In this regard, the data buses, gate buses or others are not shown in the drawing.
A flexible circuit board 12 is used for supplying a power source voltage for the data bus-driving ICs 6 to 10 and/or the gate bus-driving IC 14, or delivering signals necessary therefor, and is connected via an anisotropic conductive film by a thermo-contact bonding.
FIG. 20 is a schematic front view illustrating part of another conventional liquid crystal display apparatus of a COG system. In FIG. 20, reference numeral 16 denotes a liquid crystal panel; 17 a common substrate on which a common electrode is formed; and 18 denotes a TFT substrate on which pixel electrodes are formed; and 18 denotes a TFT substrate on which pixel electrodes, data buses, and TFTs are formed.
Reference numeral 19 denotes an area in which an IC for driving the data buses is mounted; 20 denotes the IC mounted therein for driving the data buses; 21 denotes the data buses; 22-1 to 22-4 and 23-1 to 23-4 denote connection terminals for connection to a flexible circuit board (not shown).
In a portable type information apparatus such as a notebook type or a mobile personal computer, it is required that a liquid crystal display apparatus has a narrower picture frame around the display area for the purpose of further miniaturization of the apparatus.
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 19, however, since the group of connection terminals 11 for connection to the flexible circuit board 12 are provided on a longer side of the respective data bus-driving ICs 6 to 10, it is impossible to narrow a width of the area 5 for mounting the data bus-driving ICs, and therefore, to realize a narrow-framed liquid crystal display apparatus.
The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 20 has the connection terminals 22-1 to 22-4 and 23-1 to 23-4 on the opposite shorter sides, respectively, of the data bus-driving IC 20. However, since the connection terminals 22-1 to 22-4 and 23-1 to 23-4 are arranged in the width wise direction in the area 19 for mounting the data bus-driving IC, it is impossible to reduce the width of the area 19 for mounting the data bus-driving IC, and therefore, to realize a narrow-framed liquid crystal display apparatus.
In addition, since leads for connecting the connection terminals 22-2 to 22-4 and 23-2 to 23-4 with the data bus-driving IC 20 extend from the longer side of the data bus-driving IC 20 in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 20, it is impossible, in this regard, to reduce the width of the area 19 for mounting the data bus-driving IC, and therefore, to realize a narrow-framed liquid crystal display apparatus.
To solve the above-mentioned drawbacks in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a matrix type display apparatus by which a narrow-framed structure is achievable, a method for production thereof and a thermo-contact bonding head suitably used for production of such a matrix type display apparatus.
A matrix type display apparatus according to the present invention comprises a first substrate, a second substrate disposed opposite to the first substrate and having an area for mounting a plurality of driving ICs in substantially one row along an alignment direction so that longer sides of the ICs are aligned with the arrangement direction, and connection terminals for connection with a third substrate, said connection terminals being arranged in the area for mounting the driving ICs at positions on the shorter sides of the respective driving ICs along the arrangement direction of the plurality of driving ICs.
According to the matrix type display apparatus of the present invention, since the connection terminals for connection to the third substrate are arranged on the shorter sides of the plurality of driving ICs to be aligned in the arrangement direction thereof, it is possible to reduce the width of the area for mounting the driving ICs.